Facebook Gets Flashpoink'd
by roxypony
Summary: A product of boredom... It's retarded but apparently people like it.


So it's a Sunday afternoon and I'm sunburned, stiff, and sore from a whole weekend of prepping for summer shows and I'm running on like 3 hours of sleep, so if this ficlet is completely pointless, thats probably why. I just wrote this in like 20 minutes because I wanted to post something but my brain was too fried to work on an actual story...

This is one of those pick-some-friends facebook notes, filled out with our favourite SRU members. I included Donna just because we need somebody to be doing the stupid stuff. Hehe.

*The following is not recomended for Donna fans*

* * *

**You and your friends are going on a road trip.! You can bring 8 friends, who are they?**

**Ed Lane, Greg Parker, Sam Braddock, Jules Callaghan, Spike Scarlatti, Wordy Wordsworth, Lou Young, and Donna whatserface.  
**

**you rent a van **[Nah, just take one of the one of the Chevy Suburbans!], **there are 8 seats. who's sitting where, and who's driving?**

driver- Ed, he's Sierra 1.

shotgun- Greg, to make sure Ed doesn't turn around and Scorpio the back seat.

middle row- Wordy, Lou, Donna

back- Sam, Jules, Spike,

**IN THE MORNING...**

**what time are you waking up?**

5 am

**who brought the most luggage?**

Spike

**who doesn't want to wake up and has to be dragged out of bed?**

**  
**Ed, he hates road trips

**who wakes up 3 hours before everyone else?**

Spike, he's loaded with coffee

**who came with no luggage at all?**

Jules, she's roughin' it.

**how does everyone pass the time?**

Ed listens to Rock N Roll on the radio, Lou reads the maps and makes sure we're going the right way, Donna pesters Wordy, Sam, Spike, and Jules throw stuff at the people in the front and snipe Ed with a suction-cup gun. Greg negotiates when the need arises.

**who got car sick?**

Donna

**who makes you pull over so they can go pee in the woods?**

Spike

**LUNCHTIME...**

**you stop for lunch, where at?**

TIMMY'S

**who spills their pop in the van?**

Sam. God knows how, but he gets it all the way in the front seat and it gets on Ed's head.

**who forgets their food under the seat and causes an ant problem?**

Donna

**AT THE HOTEL...**

**you rent one room, it has 2 double beds but only one has an extra cot.**

**where does everyone sleep,?? **_[[[NOT SLASH]]]_

**1st bed: **Sam and Jules

**2nd bed: **Spike and Lou

**cot: **Wordy and Greg

**bathtub: **Donna

**floor: **Ed

**who calls for room service at 3am?**

Spike

**who jumps on the beds?**

Sam, Jules, Spike

**who sneaks out?**

Sam and Jules

**who accidentally starts a fire?**

Spike of course

**who's making pranks calls all night?**

Nobody, this is the freakin' SRU

**who steals the free soap from the bathroom?**

Spike again

**at 1am, who yells LIGHTS OUT?**

Ed

**who permanently screws up the only TV in the room?**

Donna screws up the channels, and Spike permanently breaks it by taking it apart in an attempt to fix it. When this attempt fails, he uses the parts to make homemade bombs.

**who's lying on the bed reading while everyone else is partying?**

Greg

**IN THE MORNING...**

**who wakes everyone up at 6am?**

Ed and Greg

**who takes over 3 hours to get ready?**

Donna

**who orders a 12-course meal for breakfast?**

Sam, Spike, Ed

**who complaines that the bagels are moldy?**

Ed

**who loses money to a vending machine?**

Less-Lethal Lou

**which great friend goes to every service desk, phones the company, and eventually breaks the machine to get the money back for them?**

Wordy

**YOU GO TO AN AMUSEMENT PARK...**

**who goes on the rollercoaster 37 times in a row?**

Sam, Spike, and Jules

**who throws up on someone elses lap?**

Donna

**who sits on the merry-go-round the whole time?**

Greg

**who gets lost?**

Donna

**who goes straight to the snack bar and gets a large popcorn, some cotten candy, an order of fries,?**

Spike, Sam, and Lou

**BACK AT THE MOTEL...**

**who wants to get drunk?**

Everyone except Greg. But the SRU knows the importance of drinking responsibly!

_(__**A/N**__ Greg's an ex-alcoholic, character bios.) _

**who goes right to sleep?**

Greg and Wordy

**whos making out?**

Sam and Jules :)

**whos building a fort?**

Sam and Spike

**whos having a pillow fight?**

everyone! big feathery SCORPIO!

**what are we watching on TV?**

CTV and CBS

**who/what gets security called to your room?**

Spike and his flash-bangs

**whos crying because they want to go home?**

Wordy, he misses his family

**THE NEXT MORNING/GOING HOME...**

**who sleeps the whole way home?**

Greg

**who blasts music?**

Sam, Spike, Jules

**who wont shut up?**

Donna

**who's throwing food?**

Sam

**who's flipping off bad drivers on the highway?**

Ed

**who cries because they didnt want to leave?**

Spike

* * *

So that's that.

Shoot me a review if you found that even remotely amusing. :)

--------  
How do you stay so fresh?  
I think cool thoughts.  
*Roxxy,  
--------


End file.
